Tyrone
Tyrone is a city angel in the Fallen City series. Like with Harry, Ophelia recruited him for the Escape Crew led by Allen Walker. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tyrone is a dark-skinned angel with short black hair. Just like all of the other angels in the Fallen City, he is just as skinny as bones due to a lack of food. Personality Just like all of the other angels in the city and tower, Tyrone is jaded because of everything that he has witnessed over the years in the Fallen City. Back Story Tyrone grew up in Brooklyn in the 1970's. All the child wanted to do was to be something and make his mother proud. In his teen years, he made a friend whom he thinks might be Harry. They became addicted to drugs later in life. The friends had plans to make it big, but it fell apart and Tyrone ended up in prison. Storyline History Weeping Angel After Allen and Ophelia make it to the abandoned hotel, Ophelia goes around to Kit and Tyrone's rooms for recruits. The both say no at first, but she manages to persuade them. Tyrone is present with the Escape Crew's planning and the addition of Grace to their group. The whole crew begin their escape, but when they make it to the seventh circle, a storm blows them off of a mountain and scatters them through said circle of the city. We Live a Dying Dream Tyrone and Harry end up east side of the outer ring in the seventh circle. Harry drags him away after listening closely in the vast empty space. Judas Harry and Tyrone are still wondering around the east side of the outer ring in the seventh circle looking around for the rest of the escape crew. They have to hide from cleaners flying around the city. In the season finale, Tyrone and Harry question their choice to try and escape and miss the safety of their hotel. Soon, they remember how this all began. War Stories Tyrone starts to show concern for Harry when his friend asks if it was possible for them to remember when they were human. He suggests that they rest for a bit. Harry turns him down and they keep walking. When it gets to be too much, the angels decide to wait until the sand ebbs to reveal a hidden town for them to take a break. Later, Harry asks him if he's starting to remember when he was human. Tyrone denies it, but isn't so sure. After starting to remember his past, Leda reaches out to him. Red Bones Tyrone sees the dying horse in the sky and he puts him in unease. He pushes Harry to move along. Relationships Harry Main Article: Harry Harry and Tyrone appear to be close. Both angels tend to help each other out many times. Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker At first, Tyrone didn't trust Allen or his crazy plan because none of the angels have ever escaped from the Fallen City before. But, Ophelia wouldn't give up on talking him into it. Tyrone still has his doubts about Allen's ideas of escape, but he goes along with the whole plan. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Tyrone and Ophelia have known each for quite some time. She was able to persuade him to join the Escape Crew to escape from the City. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew Despite having all of his doubts about the whole escape plan, Tyrone does care about the members on his team. However, he does not trust Grace at all. Trivia * Tyrone was inspired by Tyrone C. Love played by Marlon Wayans in the movie Requiem for a Dream. Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:City Residents